Survival: Day/Strategies
This is a strategy page about Survival: Day. Feel free to add your strategies, but see the rules page first. Note This level of Survival Mode is quite easy. Players can use a lot of plants that they rely on in normal day levels, because this level is only slightly longer than most of them. However, a good plant to use to stop Buckethead Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, and Football Zombies are Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans. Gatling Twins This strategy is quite simple and easy. Plants needed: *Sunflower (highly needed) *Twin Sunflower (needed) *Repeater (highly needed) *Gatling Pea (highly needed) *Torchwood (highly needed) *Potato Mine (needed) *Pumpkin (recommended for fast zombies) *Spikeweed (not necessary) *Magnet-shroom (not necessary) *Coffee Bean (along Magnet-shroom) Wave 1 Plant two Sunflowers in the first and second columns. When the first zombie appears, players won't have enough sun to get a Repeater, so plant a Potato Mine in the third column. Collect enough sun to buy a Repeater. When the second zombie appears, place the Repeater in the third column in the same lane as the zombie. Place two Sunflowers behind it. When the third zombie appears, plant another Potato Mine. When the fourth zombie appears, plant another Repeater. Place two Sunflowers behind it. Plant three more Repeaters, and place Sunflowers behind them. If you have enough sun for one, plant a Gatling Pea on a Repeater. Plant a Twin Sunflower on any Sunflower as soon as possible. Wave 2 Plant more Twin Sunflowers. When the first Buckethead appears, add a Gatling Pea or a Torchwood on the fifth column to take it down. Upgrade all Repeaters to Gatling Peas as soon as possible. When finished, plant Torchwoods with Pumpkins in column five. Wave 3 Plant another column of Repeaters in the fourth column. Keep planting Twin Sunflowers. When you have enough sun, add Gatling Peas to the new Repeaters. By the time this wave is complete, you may have all Twin Sunflower planted. If not, you will definitely get them by Wave 4. Wave 4 Keep upgrading those Repeaters and Sunflowers. Wave 5 Players should be set by now. There isn't much else to do except collect money and wait. Gatling Melons By Plants to bring: *Sunflower (before Twin Sunflowers) *Twin Sunflower *Snow Pea *Repeater (before Gatling Peas) *Gatling Pea *Cabbage-pult (only if you cannot plant Melon-pults right away. Put in Melon-pults after these right on them) *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Tall-nut *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Potato Mine (at first flag only) *Squash *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Wall-nut (optional) Note that Snow Peas can be replaced with Melon-pults later on. Gatling Torchwoods By First flag To start off, choose the following plants: *Peashooter *Sunflower *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Spikeweed (optional) *Squash (optional) *Tall-nut (optional) Do not choose Repeaters, as they are for the next flag. It is recommended to plant two columns of Sunflowers, but if you do not plant them in time, focus on planting Peashooters. Then plant Snow Peas for the Conehead Zombies. This is pretty easy and so your lawn should look like this: If you don’t plant enough Sunflowers, don’t worry. Just plant them before the second flag. Note: You can use Potato Mines, Squashes, or both if you do not have enough sun for Peashooters and Snow Peas. Second flag Choose these plants: *Sunflower (only if you have not planted enough Sunflowers) *Repeater *Twin Sunflower *Torchwood *Squash (optional) *Wall-nut (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Tall-nut (optional) *Chomper (optional) *Potato Mine (optional) Continue planting Sunflowers until Screen Door Zombies or Newspaper Zombies arrive. You can also plant Repeaters whenever you want, but dig up the Peashooters first. Also, you might want to replace the Snow Peas with Torchwoods. Now your lawn should look like this: Note: Plant Twin Sunflowers wherever you want on Sunflowers in all waves after this. Third flag Choose these plants: *Twin Sunflower *Gatling Pea *Any instant kills or defensive plants By this point, Buckethead Zombies should be defeated easily. Try to keep planting Gatling Peas and Twin Sunflowers. Fourth flag Choose these plants: *Twin Sunflower *Gatling Pea *Anything else Football Zombies should arrive, but they are not a threat if you have a Gatling Pea and a Torchwood combined. Continue to plant Twin Sunflower. Final flag Choose these plants: *Twin Sunflower *Anything else You should need to plant more Twin Sunflowers at this point. Warning: It's hard to collect all of the sun. The Peashooter strategy This is a very simple strategy. You need Peashooters, Sunflowers, Torchwoods, Magnet-shrooms, Coffee Beans, and Pumpkins. Plants like Gold Magnets, Marigolds, and Twin Sunflowers are optional. The complete strategy: P=Peashooter, S=Sunflower, GM= Gold Magnet (optional), T=Torchwood, PT=Pumpkined Torchwood, M=Magnet-shroom, PM=Pumpkined Magnet-shroom, N=Nothing. S S P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N S GM P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N Sunny Days and Flower Power Use this strategy to get the Sunny Days achievement and Flower Power. First flag Plant Sunflowers in lanes 1,3,5 with two Garlics in front of each. Use Potato Mine for the zombies when earning sun for Gloom-shrooms. Upgrade some of the Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. This round should end with 500 to 1000 sun, or sometimes 2000 sun. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower Fs - Fume-shroom Gs - Gloom-shroom G - Garlic Second flag This round must end with 2000 to 3000 sun, or sometimes 4000 sun. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower R - Repeater Sn - Snow Pea K - Kernel-pult Tn - Tall-nut Sw - Spikeweed Gs - Gloom-shroom G - Garlic Third flag This round must end with at least 5000 sun. M - Melon-pult Sr - Spikerock Fourth and fifth flags By the fourth or fifth flag, you must have 8000 to 9990 sun to earn the Sunny Days achievement. Eight slots, no upgrades This a simple strategy that can be done with eight seed slots and no upgrade plants. First flag Choose these plants: *Sunflower *Repeater *Torchwood *Potato Mine *Pumpkin *Tall-nut *Squash *Cherry Bomb Plant three Sunflowers; then, when the first zombie arrives, kill it with a Potato Mine. Every time a zombie comes, plant a Repeater in that lane and continue planting Sunflowers until the back two columns are filled. Plant Torchwoods in the sixth column. S - Sunflower R - Repeater Tw - Torchwood Second flag Plant Repeaters in the fourth column and Tall-nuts in the seventh column. Tn - Tall-nut Third round Plant Spikeweeds in the empty spaces in front and place Pumpkins on the Tall-nuts. Sw - Spikeweed () - Pumpkin Fourth and fifth flags Fill the empty spaces in the fifth column with Repeaters. DeathZombi's Catapult Conundrum (9 slots) First flag plants: *Sunflower *Imitater Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Potato Mine *Squash *Cabbage-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Spikeweed (Not done yet) Gold farming strategy This strategy will help players to earn at least 2500 coins. Choose these plants: *Sunflower = S *Repeater = R *Gatling Pea = GP (not necessary) *Torchwood = Tw *Marigold =M *Garlic = G *Potato Mine *Any kind of Instant players like or Twin Sunflower. First, plant a row of Sunflowers on the rightmost column, then use Potato Mine for the first zombies. Put two columns of Repeaters on the second and fourth rows, then Garlic on the first, third, and fifth rows. After that, plant Marigolds on the Garlic's row. Players lawn will look like this: Note: / = empty space Coins and Spikes Strategy Plants needed: # Sunflower=S # Garlic=G # Coffee Bean # Doom-shroom # Potato Mine # Tall-Nut=T # Marigold=M # Spikeweed # Spikerock=SS Plant sunflowers in the entire top lane except the two front space for garlics. In that process, players will need to use potato mines to get rid of pesky zombies. Now, start planting Spikeweeds in lanes two and four (those will become Spikerocks). Put a tall-nut on the back of the Spikerocks. On the bottom lane, plant an entire lane of marigolds except the front one for two garlics. In the third lane, plant two garlics in front. The rest of the game is simple. In the third lane, use doom-shrooms to take out every zombie. At wave two, exchange potato mines for cherry bomb. And exchange marigold for Imitated doom-shrooms. At the end, the lawn should look like this: I Fell Into a Burning Ring of Fire! * Plants You Need: ** Repeater (Highly Needed) = R ** Gatling Pea (Needed) = GA ** Torchwood (Highly Needed) = T ** Spikeweed (Needed) = SW ** Spikerock (Not Needed) ** Sunflower (Highly Needed) = S ** Twin Sunflower (Not Needed) ** Pumpkin (Needed) = P at the end of another letter! ** Garlic (Highly Needed) = G Here is what the lawn should look like in the end: Gloomie Coins! This strategies is by Tegarcs142. Require 9 Seed Slot. Rake is not needed Plants to bring * Sunflower * Twin Sunflower * Coffee Bean * Fume-shroom * Gloom-shroom * Potato Mine * Garlic * Marigold * Imitater Marigold * Pumpkin * Magnet-shroom * Gold Magnet * Spikeweed * Spikerock First Round * Sunflower * Twin Sunflower * Coffee Bean * Fume-shroom * Gloom-shroom * Potato Mine * Garlic * Marigold * Imitater Marigold Start off by planting 2 Sunflowers on 1st, 3rd, and 5th rows. When first zombie comes, use Potato Mine to kill it and continue build sunflower. After that keep collecting sun for Gloom-shroom. When second zombie comes, plant another Potato Mine to kill it until have enough sun. After that plant Fume-shroom in 7th column and 3rd row and upgrade it with Gloom-shroom and wake them up. Plant Garlics on 1st, 3rd, and 5th row. Now it's time to build Marigolds in rows with Garlic. If you want, upgarde Sunflower on 3rd row with Twin Sunflower. Remember that you need collect coins from Marigold, but you can plant Gold Magnet later round. At the end, it should like this Second Round * Coffee Bean * Fume-shroom * Gloom-shroom * Garlic * Marigold * Imitater Marigold * Pumpkin In second round, plant Spikeweed and upgrade to Spikerock to deal with Buckethead Zombie and plant 2 more Gloom-shrooms. Plant 5 Marigolds on 2nd and 4th row and add Pumpkin and 5th column in that row where Marigold is there to deal with Football Zombie unless is not here. At the end it look like this Third Round onwards * Garlic * Pumpkin * Magnet-shroom * Gold Magnet * Spikerock * Anything else on third round, if you see near-dead Garlic, quickly replace it with fresh ones and continue plant Spikerock and pumpkin if you encounter with Football Zombie. If you want to collect coins automatic, then replace sunflower on 1st and 5th row 1st column with Magnet-shroom and upgrade them with Gold Magnet but do not wake Magnet-shroom first. you can also remove sunflower on 2nd column in that row with another Marigold if you think you have enough sun to spare Garlics and Pumpkins. rest of 4th and 5th round is same until you win. This method can Rack up $9500 or more depending your luck. Don't forget your good eye for Garlic when you see near-dead Garlic to replace it with fresh ones. NOTE: * At 5th round sometimes may not include Dancing Zombie and Pole Vaulting Zombie. In the case, you can replace garlic with 3 marigolds at 1st, 3rd, and 5th row 8th column if you want. * There very rare chance that Zombie Yeti appear. If that case kill him quickly and block him using pumpkin if he try to run away and you get 4 diamonds ($4000). See screenshot below TwinButtterMelonRepeaterNutFireSpike Squad Using this strategy will not make a use of Gatling Pea, Spikerock and Winter Melon. Imitating is not in this strategy. You will need: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower (Highly Recommended) *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult (Highly Recommended) *Repeater *Wall-nut *Torchwood (Highly Recommended) *Spikeweed (Highly Recommended) 1st Wave: Slowly build up your defense with Sunflowers, this way you can't waste more sun on planting more. You need to plant at least 3 Sunflowers in this way: F=Sunflower E=Empty Space F E F E F In the meantime, you should already get some Kernel-pults. You could also make use of upgrading your Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers so that you won't need 2 lanes. This should be your result in completing the first wave: F=Sunflower S=Twin Sunflower E=Empty Space K=Kernel-pult S K E K S K E K S K 2nd Wave: The second wave commences! It's time to plant some Melon-pults to deal with more zombies and coneheads!. The remaining Sunflower should get an upgrade in the 2nd Wave immediately. The empty spaces should have Sunflowers in them, as you can upgrade them in the next wave. Fill 1 or 2 columns of Melon-pults to do splash damage at Conehead Zombies. While the Melon-pults attack, Kernel-pults can stall them with butter. The 2 column can have 3 melon-pults as well. This should be your result: f=Sunflower S=Twin Sunflower E=Empty Space K=Kernel-pult M=Melon-pult S K M E F K M M S K M M F K M M S K M E Category:Normal Survival Category:Day Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Strategies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition